disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen La/Gallery
Images of Queen La from The Legend of Tarzan. Legend of Tarzan Lost City of Opar Char 30230.jpg|Queen La in the opening theme 0- La in the Shadows.png 1- La on thrown.png 2- Queen La.png|Queen La makes her first appearance 1.5- My my.png 2.5- La's Rage!.png 3- La unamused.png 4- Still unamused.png 5- Queen La.png 5.5- La Stunned by Tarzan.png|La is bewildered upon seeing Tarzan for the first time. 6- La Likey!.png 6.5- La Likey 2.png 7- Queen La, spell casting.png 8- BOO!.png 9- Queen La, Out of Hand.png 9.5- La meets the Troop.png 9.75- La and Porter.png 9.80- Queen La, I am La! Queen La!.png|I am La. Queen La! 10- Creeper Smile.png 11- Handsome Man.png 12- Touchy Feely Too Much Already.png 13- Snap.png 14- Queen La, sad story.png|It's a sad story really... 15- La's Story.png 16- Queen La, A Small Price to Pay.png 17- Happy La....png 18- TARZAN MUST BE MINE.png 19- MUST BE MINE!.png|TARZAN MUST BE MINE! 20- Queen La, Slight Problem.png 20.5 - Thinking.png 21- Queen La, Til Death do they Part.png 22- Til Death Do they Part.png 23- She's a Lucky Girl.png 23.5- Queen La, Matter of Luck.png 23.75- Tormenting Mrs. Tarzan.png 23.80- Queen La, Not exactly native to the jungle.png|Well, you're not exactly native to the jungle are you Jane? 23.81- Stop Breaking Opar.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-17-09h03m35s243.png 24- Just Being La.png 25- La climbing.jpg 26- Queen La, Coming Jane.png 27- La unimpressed.png 28- La in the Jungle.png 29- Lovley View.png 30- Queen La, Lovley view.png 31- Where's Jane.png 32- What a Pity....png 32.2- La and Tarzan Get Acquanted.png|Do you believe in fate, Tarzan? It’s when two people are brought together, despite all odds.. 33- La and Tarzan.png 34- Queen La, Evily happy.png 35- Poor girl must have slipped.png 36- La confused.jpg 37- Perfect Match.png 38- Queen La, Do not test me Tarzan!.png 38.5-.png 39- Queen La, Spoiled diva.png 40- Time for Gas.png 41- La and the Crown of Opar.png|La in the crown of Opar. 40.5- Queen La, choices.png 42- Queen La, Choices 2.png 43- Queen La, Still Alive.png 44- Queen La, Getting close.png 45- Trouble with No.jpg|Tarzan... I have trouble with the word no... 46- Queen La, Bad hair day.png 47- Queen La, Why.png 48- Queen La, Forgot to pay the Bills Again....png 49- La suprise.jpg 50- La and fire.jpg 52- Oh no!.png 53- Aiming.png 54- Jane takes the Staff.png 55- CAN'T BE GONE!.png 56- Not the End.png|Queen La swearing revenge on Tarzan and Jane. 57- Queen La, Rain dance.png 58- Queen La, Quiet stubborn indeed.png|''Quite stubborn indeed...'' The Leopard Men Rebellion 0- La on the Run.png 1- Run La Run!.png|La on the run. 2- La in Hood.png 4- Sneaky La.png 5- La Very CLOSE UP.png 6- Tight Spot.png|A depowered Queen La is cornerned by a rogue leopard. 7- RESCUE ME.png|La begging for Tarzan's help. 8- Denied Sucka'!.png 9- Not in a good mood....png 10- Where is Jane.png 11- News Update.png|La explains how the Leopard Men rebelled and took her staff. 12- La looks skinny in this shot.png 13- La explaining the situation.png 14- Truth or Dare.png 15- Remember Woodstock.png 16- An Offer to Help.png 17- Sadly their only hope.png 19- Front Gate.png 20- Secret Entrance.png|La leading Tarzan down in secret tunnels under Opar. 21- What it's like to be helpless.png 22- La, So Nice to Have a Man Around.png 23- Interest.png 25- The A-Team.png 26- More Sneaky La.png 27- She is just a sneaky girl ain't she.png 28- Observing.png 29- Going, going....png|La tries to take back her staff 30- GONE!.png|But is stopped. 31- Katz vs La.png 32- Down.png 33- But not out!.png 34- Super LA!.png 35- With Cape.png 36- Not your color.png 37- Back in Charge.png 37.5- La Angry!.jpg 38- I'm Baaaaaaack....png 39- Katz in the Shadows.png 40- Made a Good Team.png 42- Now then.png 43- Who the master is!.png 44- La Power!.png 45- She must go!.png 46- Speak of the Devil....png 47- La, Kats vs La.png 48- Corrections.png 48- Royally POed.png 48.25- Queen La 3.png 48.50- La, Tantour Intterupts.png|Tantor distracting Queen La. 49- How Thoughtful.png 50- La, Royally Bored.png|La, royally bored 51- Catching On.png 52- Distractions.png 53- Burning Fur.png 54- La, Burn BabyBurn!.png 55- Wet La.png 56- La, Too Late for Compliments.png 57- NO!.png 58- Age Going.png 59- La, A Curse on You!.png|La's last words: A curse on you.... 60- Long live the Queen....png|La's reign ends as she turns to dust. 61- Possible Sequel.png|Tarzan and Jane are unaware that La's staff has reassembled itself. Return of La 1- The SPirit of Queen La.png|Queen La, now a free roaming spirit. 2- La finds Jane.png|La finds Jane 3- La Enters Jane's body.png|The spirit of La enters Jane Porter's body. 4- Queen Jane La, possesion 2.png|Jane Porter now possesed by Queen La. 5- Queen Jane La, possesion 3.png 6- Queen Jane La, possesion.png|A possesed Jane tries unsuccessfully to trick Tarzan into taking her to Opar. This was the lost city of Opar....png|La seduces Dumont to take her to Opar. 7- Queen Jane La searching for the staff.jpg 8- Queen Jane La, Reconnecting her Staff.png 9- Queen Jane La, Uh oh....png 9.5- Transformation.png 10- Queen Jane La, FInding her Staff.png 11- Queen Jane La Face.png 11.5.png 12- Queen Jane La, Scaring Dumont.png 12.5.png|Jane Porter now fully possessed by Queen La. 13- Queen Jane La, Ready to Cast a Spell.png 14- Queen Jane La, Considerable Iqmprovement.png 15- Queen Jane La, Know Kneel Before Your Queen.png|Now kneel before your queen! 16- Queen Jane La, Queen of Opal.png|QUEEN LA! Queen of Opar! 17- Queen Jane La, A Tad Bit Run Down.png 18- Queen Jane La, Nothing That Can't Be Fixed.png 19- Queen Jane La, Rise my Opal.png|Rise! My Opar. 19.5- Queen Jane La, Grin.png 20- Queen Jane La and Dumont.png 21- Queen Jane La, Pest Control.png 22- Queen Jane La, Who Dares.png 23- Queen Jane La, Grin 2.png 24- Queen Jane La, All There is Now is La!.png|All there is now is LA! 25- Queen Jane La, LA!.png 26- Queen Jane La, Casting a Spell on Stone Leopards.png 27.5- Summoning her Warriors.png 28- Queen Jane La, Hardly Seems like a Fair Fight.png 29- Queen Jane La, Grin 3.png 29.5- Intimidating and Unfair.png 29.75- Blocking the Exit.png 30- Queen Jane La, watching the action.png 31- Queen Jane La, Sinister Laugh.png 32- Queen Jane La.jpg 33- Queen Jane La, Well Played Tarzan....png 33.5- GET THEM!.png 34-Queen Jane La, Obvious.png|Must I state the obvious!? 35- Queen Jane La, Stating the Obvious.png|''GO!'' 36- Queen Jane La, And Don't Come Back Until Tarzan is Dead!.png|And don't come back until Tarzan is dead! 37- Queen Jane La, Far More Difficult.png 38- Queen Jane La, He Can't Hide Forever.png 39- Queen Jane La, Confidence.png 40- Queen Jane La, Relentless.png 41- Queen Jane La, Sooner of Later, They'll find him....png 42- Queen Jane La, Grin 4.png 43- Queen Jane La, Saving Her So Much Trouble.png 44- Queen Jane La, Wrapped Up in Cloak.png 45- Queen Jane La, Gibbon.png|Now, would you prefer to be turned into a gibbon... 46- Queen Jane La, or a Jackle.png|or a jackle? 47- Queen Jane La, Suprise.png 48- Queen Jane La, STOP!.png 49- Queen Jane La, You'll Kill Us Both!.png 50- Queen Jane La, Moving Out.png 50.5.png|Sorry, I'm not fond of tragedies. Trapped like a rat!.png|Trapped like a rat indeed. For Crying Out loud, just kiss him already idiot!.png Flimsy Body.png|Stubborn man! Leaving me to make my way in this flimsy body! Sneaky and Manipulative.png|Queen La seduces Dumont into helping her up the cliff that stands between her and Opar. Possessed Jane.png|Jane Porter possessed by Queen La Category:Character galleries Category:Tarzan galleries